


Close as Strangers

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Luke and Michael started dating Calum felt like he didn't even matter to Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close as Strangers

Calum doesn’t know what it became like this. He doesn’t know when MichaelandCalum became Michael and Calum and it breaks his heart. Now it’s Michael and Luke, and Calum and Ashton and he hates it. He loved Ashton to death they had been dating for almost a year but he still missed Michael. Michael always wanted to room with Luke and it was always leave Calum with Ashton. Calum felt bad for Ashton, he knew he didn’t seem as happy as he did when they started dating and that had to bother the older boy. Calum could keep some of the sadness under control but when he though Ashton had gone to bed a few tears always slipped. Ashton would always try to comfort him but sometimes he didn’t want Ashton’s comfort he wanted Michael’s.  
“Come on Calum, we need to be getting on the bus” Ashton muttered shaking Calum. The younger boy had gone into deep thinking which Ashton always tried to get him out of. As much as he loved Calum, the boy needed help. Ashton tried to help him as much as he could but he couldn’t help much. Calum didn’t want his help, he only wanted Michael’s but he knew Michael didn’t care about him anymore. Calum stood up and trailed after Ashton, his bags a heavy weight on his shoulder. It hurt but nothing hurt more than the ache in his heart. Calum felt like he was in a daze most days at this point. He managed to get on the bus and get into his bunk without realizing what he was even doing.  
Michael watched as Calum stumbled through the bus in a daze from his spot in Luke’s arms. He spent a lot of time with Luke now they were dating. Ashton was always with Calum so Michael just assumed that Calum wasn’t bothered by the fact that they had been spending less time together.. It made him feel jealous of Ashton but if Calum wanted to spend time with his boyfriend who was he to stop him.  
Calum laid in his bunk, tears pouring out of his eyes. He didn’t want to do this anymore, he just wanted Michael back but it wasn’t happening. A loud sob tore through Calum’s throat and he felt like he was going to vomit. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom quickly dropping to his knees. Tears kept pouring out of his eyes but he didn’t do anything to stop them. He couldn’t stop them even if he wanted too. It felt like all he ever did was cry now days but he could never stop the tears from coming just like he couldn’t stop the feeling that he didn’t matter to Michael anymore. He knew he was replaced by Luke and he wanted to accept it but he could never get over the fact he still missed his best friend.  
“Calum, open up” Ashton banged on the door and Calum jumped. He really didn’t want to open the door but he was just be inconveniencing Ashton more if he didn’t listen to him. He unlocked the door and it was quickly opened more by the other boy. Ashton took in the sight of the younger boy and felt his heart break at the sight. He hated that something was upsetting Calum this much, the younger boy should never be upset according to Ashton. Calum didn’t deserve it, it was obvious it was breaking him. Ashton sat down on the floor and pulled Calum into his arms trying to comfort the younger boy.  
“I’ll be right back, okay Calum” Ashton muttered pressing a kiss to Calum’s head before standing up and going to the back lounge where he knew Luke and Michael were. Both of the boys were sitting on the couch playing video games while cuddling. It angered Ashton, that the two boys were wrapped up in each other content while their best friend cried their eyes out in the bathroom. Ashton walked over to the PlayStation and turned it off gaining glares from both of the boys. “Get out of the Back Lounge, I need to use it” Ashton glaring and Luke stood up and left but Michael remained in his spot.  
“I’m not going to move, I have just as much right to be in here as you do”he glared and Ashton rolled his eyes before going over and pulling Michael off the couch.  
“Right now you don’t so get out” Ashton spat shoving Michael out the door and going back to the bathroom. Calum was still curled up on the floor crying and Ashton picked him up as gently as he could. He carried Calum into the back lounge and sat down on the couch with Calum still in his lap. This isn’t something he would normally do, but Calum needed it at this point. “I need you to tell me what’s wrong” Ashton whispered worried if he talked too loud he’d upset Calum.  
Calum whimpered but opened his mouth to talk but instead a loud sob came out. He didn’t think he could say it out loud without crying. Ashton shushed him and rocked him back and forth slightly. He didn’t know how to comfort him, he didn’t know what to do at this point. It had all got out of hand and Calum seemed broken at this point. After a while the tears stopped falling and Calum started to calm down enough to talk. “I feel like I don’t matter to Michael anymore. We used to be best friends and now anytime I try to talk to him he’s always with Luke. He doesn’t even want to talk to me anymore” Calum whispered and Ashton grew angry. Calum was this upset because Michael was ignoring him for Luke. All Michael had to do was ask what was wrong and maybe Calum would be happier. All Ashton had to do was ask Calum before this, but he had always assumed Calum was just homesick.  
“I’ll be right back alright” Ashton muttered pressing a kiss to the top of Calum’s head getting up. He was absolutely livid at Michael and himself. Finding the boy he pulled him out of Luke’s arms ignoring the protests from both of the boys. “I’m glad you and Luke starting dating but did you really ignore your best friend for him? Calum is in there heartbroken because he thinks he doesn’t matter to you anymore. I want you to go in there and make things right” Ashton spat and Michael had visibly paled by the end of the speech.  
When Michael opened the door to the back lounge he realized just how badly he had messed up. Calum, the boy who should always be happy had a tear stained face and swollen eyes and it was Michael’s fault. He had broken his best friend. Michael rushed over and was quick to pull Calum into his arms. Calum stiffened and tears started to drip down Michael’s face onto Calum’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe he had messed up this bad, what type of friend was he? “I’m so sorry Calum. You mean the world to me. I wasn’t ignoring you on purpose your always going to be my best friend” spewed out of Michael’s mouth and he felt Calum start crying.  
“Was I not good enough? Is that the reason that as soon as you started dating Luke you didn’t care about me anymore?” Calum asked his voice breaking and Michael shook his head.  
“No baby, I got so caught up in Luke making me feel important that I forgot to take care of you” Michael whispered and Calum nosed his face into Michael’s neck.  
“Can we promise this will never happen again” Calum asked and Michael nodded.  
“It never will because no guy will ever be more important that you” Michael muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about my writing and what you think I need to improve on.


End file.
